


Tell a complete stranger about a beloved family tradition.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell a complete stranger about a beloved family tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

It was unusually busy at the Asian food market in the small Muggle village a few miles southeast of Hogwarts. Busier than Draco had ever seen it before. He moved quickly between the rows of shelves gathering the items he needed. Once he had everything he joined the line waiting to pay for their purchases. He stood there quietly, humming happily to himself.

“Oh, somebody's making goya chanpuru,” an elderly Japanese woman said as she joined the line behind the blond.

Draco smiled back at her. “Yes I am. I make it every Friday the 13th for my boyfriend. It's kind of a tradition.”

The woman looked mildly confused. “Why only on Friday the 13th?”

Draco shrugged. “I'm not really sure. I made it the first few times without really thinking about the date. Then I suddenly realized that I was only making it on that one day. When I tried skipping one, my boyfriend was rather upset about it. So now we do it every time.”

The woman smiled. “That's sweet.”

“I think it's sort of silly,” Draco admitted.

“It may be. But it's the silly things in life that make it fun.”

Draco considered her words as the live moved forward some. “I guess you're right.”

The woman chuckled. “Of course I am; I'm old.”


End file.
